Getting Closer To Happiness
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Sequel to "A Lonely Girl"! As time marches on, Trixie starts to get pretty close with Timmy, but will things get complicated when Trixie and Timmy try to not show off their feelings towards the other kids? Alternate Universe of some episodes featuring Timmy and Trixie, suggestions welcome!
1. Prologue

Here's the first chapter of a Fairly Oddparents story that's going to be a... sequel, of sorts. Weirdly enough, I noticed my first Fairly Oddparents story 'A Lonely Girl' was the number 3 most viewed story in my stash... and I will admit, it was a pretty good look and take on what would happen if the episode 'Just The Two of Us' ended differently. Well, this time, I'm going to go into depth on a few what-ifs on more episodes of 'The Fairly Oddparents', now that Trixie and Timmy have to an understanding, and are secretly seeing each other as friends! Hopefully, you all like this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been about a couple of weeks since Timmy had made the wish about him and Trixie being the only people left on the planet. When he did that, he found out a lot more about Trixie than he anticipated... and comforted her to the best of his ability when she explained just why she was afraid of being alone. It wasn't much, and while everything was wished back to normal, Timmy did at least have her keep the events of the memory they had together as a dream... and while Trixie did not question him about the dream she had, so far, she and him appeared to be working out greatly. Sure, to keep up appearances, Trixie had to ignore Timmy as Timmy tried to flirt with Trixie every time, only to be rejected by her... thank goodness for him that he and Trixie met alone where she apologized to him... and decided to hang out, Trixie in her boy disguise to read comics as the two often laugh together.

"Ah... what a fun day..." Timmy said as he went upstairs to see Cosmo and Wanda looking over at him.

"Another day of hanging out with Trixie, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Timmy smiled. "I'm glad I'm hanging out with Trixie... in a way, I am helping her feel not alone in this world anymore..."

"But you can't possibly resist trying to flirt with her." Cosmo chuckled.

"Well, she may be my friend now... but I really want to take it to the next level... but what can I do to impress her?" Timmy paused to think.

"Well, Timmy, you already tried to be popular, which almost caused you to lose us..." Wanda pointed out.

"Nah, no way I'm making THAT mistake again. I also was dressed as a girl, and while she DOES know that I was Timantha, she only knew it in her 'dream'." Timmy said. "Running for school president, that e-mail that my DAD sent... I don't know, guys, I'm in a rut..."

"Well... you could give a girl flowers..." Cosmo suggested. "That's what I always do for Wanda whenever we go out..."

"And we always do." Wanda gave a smile to him.

Timmy's eyes shined as he turned to his fairies. "Cosmo, you're right! If I can give a flower to Trixie, maybe she'll understand just how much I truly appreciate her!"

"So, what are you going to do, sport?" Wanda asked.

"I can't just give her roses or daisies, that's just too common..." Timmy paused. "Guys, I wish I could go somewhere where there are exotic flowers NOT of this world, but are pretty harmless!"

"You got it, Timmy!" Cosmo smiled as he and Wanda raised their wands. "And we know exactly where to go!"

With that, Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy poofed out of his room into another planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in the Tang mansion, Trixie gave a sigh as she laid down on her nice, soft, comfortable bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Ah... what a fun day... Timmy sure is pretty nice to hang around..."

Trixie then looked at the calendar and noticed that tomorrow was Saturday... and she noticed it was circled with 'Hanging with Chad and Tad'. She sighed. "Of course I have to hang with those two tomorrow... I just don't get why my parents think Tad and Chad are so cool..."

Trixie shook her head as she sighed. "I suppose that can't be helped..."

Trixie then pulled out her diary and started writing in it. "Dear diary, today, I had another fun day hanging out with Timmy. I can't explain it, but just being with him warmed up my heart in the most comfortable way. I hope that in the future... well, I don't want to think TOO far on that. Anyway, I'm still thinking about that dream I had, when I was alone with no one but Timmy. It just felt... felt so real to me... and the more I hang around Timmy, the more I'm reminded of the part of the dream where he revealed he was Timantha... I know it was a dream, but for some reason, I could see some of Timantha's personality within Timmy Turner. If the other popular people found out that I was hanging out with Timmy, they'd probably exclude me from the group. I could blackmail them, but... then Veronica might take advantage of this moment... I know for a fact she likes Timmy for some weird reason. Personally, I'd rather hang out in my boy disguise with Timmy tomorrow rather than Tad and Chad, but... well, hopefully I can find some way to get around it... I just hope Timmy understands..."

Trixie sighed as she closed her diary, then stuffed it under her bed. She hummed as she looked at the clock, knowing that it was dinner was about to be served soon. Trixie then paused as she hummed a bit. She sighed as she got out of her bed and sat down near the mirror, looking at her hair. Trixie sighed. Her hair had been quite a mess...

Well, nothing to do but brush it out. After all, she wanted to look her best for tomorrow... though she wished she was somewhere else, she knew she'd have to hang out with the popular kids most days...

* * *

And there is the prologue! How did you all like it? If you have any suggestions of episodes you want me to rewrite with a Timmy/Trixie vibe to them, leave themin a review or send a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Advice on Being Funny

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Trixie hummed a bit as Tad and Chad were following her in the park. Trixie sighed as she tried to put on a smile for the two boys. "So... you boys doing okay?"

"Doing just fine, Trixie!" Tad smirked.

"Yeah! Just a good day just to flaunt our popularity in front of others whenever we get the chance!" Chad laughed.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Trixie chuckled nervously as she spotted a flower. She plucked it from the stem as Tad and Chad were watching out of curiosity, wondering what she was doing.

Trixie paused as she tried to keep one person in her mind... Timmy Turner. She hummed a bit as she started plucking the flower. "He loves me..."

Tad and Chad's attention was caught as they gave a smile, thinking that she was talking about one of them.

"...he loves me not." Trixie continued plucking the flower, making Tad and Chad look at each other, frowning a bit. Trixie looked back at Tad and Chad as she always wondered if they were brothers separated from birth... Trixie shook her head as she continued plucking the flower. Not even Tad would tolerate Chad for more than three minutes alone.

As Trixie was about to pluck the last petal, she then noticed Timmy coming around the corner, holding something. Trixie couldn't help but give a warm smile, seeing Timmy come this way, but she knew she had to repress the smile. After all, two popular people were following her...

All of a sudden, much to Trixie's surprise, a tree fell right on Timmy. Trixie gasped as Timmy dug out of the branches. Trixie came over in concern as she asked, "Timmy, are you all right? Would you feel better if I da-"

Trixie yelped, almost forgetting that Tad and Chad were standing right there, but she offered a hand to Timmy anyway. "I mean, if I helped you up?"

Timmy gave a smile, about to reach for her hand... when Tad and Chad started talking.

"Looks like his tree BARK..." Tad started.

"...is worse than his over-BITE!" Chad finished as the two started laughing.

Trixie yelped, knowing she had to keep up the charade as she mouthed to Timmy. "Sorry, Timmy. Can we meet up later?"

Timmy looked down, but nodded as Trixie turned with a smile, saying to Tad and Chad, "Like, oh my gosh, that is so funny! You know what? I like funny men! I wouldn't mind if one of you funny guys dated me!"

Trixie almost threw up in her mouth, saying that, knowing that even if the joke was funny, it wasn't that funny. But to keep up the charade, she had to link arms with Tad and Chad as they walked off together, Timmy watching, disappointed, but knew she was going to meet him at the usual place.

* * *

Pretty soon, Trixie was at the mall with Tad and Chad as they went up to Veronica as she smiled. "Hey, everybody! Look at my hip new outfit! It's made of tissue paper, sugar and powdered milk!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow as she said, "Veronica, I think you're a good friend... but let's be honest, that's pretty much the same thing you're wearing. Plus, aren't you worried your clothes might get soaked?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with Trixie there." Chad said. "That looks a tad unsafe."

"I am? You sure?" Tad said, turning to Chad.

"No, I said 'tad', as in 'a bit', not 'Tad', as in your name!" Chad frowned, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, do we have to go through this every time?"

Veronica paused as she shook her head. "Those two may be funny, but they can't agree on whose the funnier one."

Trixie sighed. "Tell me about it."

Veronica paused as she looked at her suit. "You really think this wouldn't be a good look?"

"Well, if you're going to make it where you're going to get soaked... well, take that fountain right there, for instance." Trixie said, pointing to the fountain behind them as Tad and Chad argued. "If you fell into that water fountain, you'd probably get humiliated... and probably kicked out of the popular club."

Veronica's eyes widened in shock and horror as she said, "Yikes, I don't want to get kicked out and join the geek table! It's where the losers hang out!"

Veronica paused as she sighed, "Though it is where Timmy Turner sits..."

Trixie raised an eyebrow in concern as Veronica yelped, "I mean, not that that matters. Who cares about that loser? Well, I better get a new outfit to replace my old one. Want to join me, Trixie?"

Trixie nodded as she turned to see Tad and Chad arguing. Trixie then got an idea as she sighed, looking at the bag she brought. Good thing she brought her boy disguise along. She nodded. "Sure! It looks like those two are going to be at it for a while."

Veronica smiled as she and Trixie started to go off.

Trixie thought she heard Timmy scream and splashing into the fountain, but she couldn't go back, she had to follow Veronica.

* * *

As soon as Trixie was sure Veronica was focusing on clothes at the mall, she quietly slipped off, as per usual as she hid in the ladies restroom, then put on the boy disguise as she turned put the brim down in front of her eyes, to make sure she wasn't recognizable to anyone else.

As soon as the coast was clear, Trixie slipped off of the ladies restroom and started walking casually to the comic shop, where she knew Timmy would be waiting.

By the time she came across the store, she already spotted Timmy, drying his hair with a green towel. "Hey, Timmy."

"Oh, hi, Tri-" Timmy started to say, but Trixie put a hand over his mouth as she shushed him.

"Timmy, we both agreed that if we're alone, we're allowed to call each other by our real names, but when we're in public, my name is..." Trixie started.

"...Ted?" Timmy paused.

"Very good." Trixie gave a smirk. "Anyway, sorry about that, I'm supposed to be hanging out with Tad and Chad all day, and they're a little more tougher to shake off than Veronica is. At least with Veronica, she can get distracted."

"Tell me about it." Timmy said. "I just don't get it, though."

"What's that?" Trixie asked, out of curiosity.

"Just... do you really mean it when you say you like 'funny guys'?" Timmy asked, looking up.

"Well..." Trixie paused as she sat down next to Timmy. "In a way, yes. I do like certain humor, as long as I have a good laugh."

"And I am a pretty funny guy, right?" Timmy smiled.

"Yes and no. Yes, you are pretty funny... but no, you have a good number of hit-and-miss jokes." Trixie sighed. "But it's okay, Timmy. Nobody becomes a comedy specialist overnight... I respect you Timmy Turner, but if you can somehow make Tad and Chad laugh at one of your jokes... I will have VERY good respect for you, Timmy!"

"Hmmm... I never thought of it like that." Timmy said. "Thanks, Ted. I think I know what I have to do!"

"Work on your material?" Trixie chuckled as Timmy looked up and frowned.

"Ha ha. Well, even if you're being sarcastic, I am indeed going to 'work' on my material!" Timmy said as he got up. "It won't be easy, but I'll think of something!"

Timmy then shook hands with Trixie as he said, "I've gotta go, Ted! You better go back with the others, Tad and Chad passed by here a while ago, looking for you!"

"Oh, all right! Thanks! By the way, Veronica just revealed her crush on you to me. Just thought you should know." Trixie said as she got up.

Timmy sighed. "Why is it always the crazy ones who like me?"

Timmy then grabbed his stuff and started to go as Trixie was about to go. Timmy stopped. "Oh wait! I was supposed to give you something!"

"You'll have to save it for another time! Sorry! See you on class Monday!" Trixie said as she started to go off on her own.

Trixie sighed as she ran right into the bathroom and started taking off the boy clothes as she put them in the bag. She was about to step out of the bathroom, when she realized she forgot to take her hat off. Trixie then took the hat off quickly and put them in the bag as she walked out of the bathroom, smiling at Tad and Chad as the two smiled.

"There you are, Trixie! You just missed it! That Turner guy that tries to get to the popular table... he fell into the fountain! We had a really good joke in there... 'Niagra Fool'!" Tad laughed.

"Yeah!" Chad laughed.

Trixie suppressed a raise of the eyebrow, wondering how THAT joke was funny, but she had to give a fake chuckle. "Wow, that sounds like a good joke. Shall we?"

"We shall!" Tad and Chad said, linking their arms with Trixie as they started to go off.

Trixie sighed as she started to think to herself, _"Whatever you have planned, Timmy... make it work! Please!"_

* * *

And there's the second chapter! How was it? As you might have guessed, this first set of chapters will be an AU from the episode 'Class Clown'! Hopefully this set and other sets from other episodes will gather your interest! If you have any suggestions for other episodes (including this one), leave them in a review or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Agreeing to a Funny Date

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

For some odd reason, when Monday rolled around, as Trixie was getting out of the limo and walking up to school, she started hearing interesting rumors.

"Oh man, did you hear about that Turner kid?" One of the guys said as Trixie's ears picked up on it. Instantly curious, she immediately hid behind a bush as she started to peer an ear in as two guys were walking by.

"Tell me about it! That kid was just so hilarious!" The other guy said. "Seriously, what he says is comedy gold!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she thought to herself how interesting it was. Maybe Timmy took her advice a little seriously about 'working on his material', because whatever he was doing, it seemed to be affecting the two guys that laughed.

"Yes, what that guy says and does is comedy freaking gold!" The guy chuckled. "Man, if I were a girl, I'd feel lucky to date the guy."

Trixie gave a warm smile upon hearing that. She wondered just how funny Timmy was... to test it, she knew she had to find the acclaimed comedy 'geniuses', Tad and Chad.

Trixie poked out of the bushes as she started to walk... when...

"Hey, Trixie!"

Trixie groaned. Of course she'd run into those two 'fake' friends of hers as Tad and Chad ran up to her as Tad smiled. "Hey, Trixie, you mind if we walk you to school?"

Trixie rolled her eyes as she held out her arms. "Well, I suppose if you don't have anything better to do..."

Tad and Chad smiled as they linked their arms around Trixie as they started to walk. Trixie just shook her head. It was just so embarrassing, having to walk like this... how she can stand those two, she would never know...

"So, I just heard a rumor..." Trixie said as she, Tad and Chad arrived at their lockers.

"Juicy." Chad smirked.

"Well, don't spread it around yet, but word on the street is is that Timmy Turner..." Trixie started.

"Timmy Turner? That loser that just likes to come around the popular table a lot?" Tad scoffed. "What about him?"

"Apparently, he's the funniest guy in the neighborhood." Trixie said, collecting her books.

Tad and Chad looked at each other in confusion, then started to laugh as Tad wiped a tear from his face. "Good one, Trixie."

"Yeah, how can a loser butt monkey like that creepy Turner kid be funny? Unless he's the butt of the joke, I can't see that happening." Chad rolled his eyes.

"In fact, why don't we prove it..." Tad said as he looked over. "Here he comes now, wearing that ridiculous outfit!"

Chad and Trixie turned to see that Timmy, now wearing a white denim jacket and a black tie under his pink shirt, was walking over as Tad started, "What do you want, loser?"

"Oh... nothing." Timmy gave a smirk.

All of a sudden, for some reason, Trixie just started laughing a bit. Trixie didn't understand why she just started laughing all of a sudden, the word Timmy said wasn't that funny... but then Trixie turned to see Tad and Chad were trying to suppress chuckles, much to her confusion, which she couldn't show because she was laughing so much. Trixie turned to see Timmy raising his eyebrows and pointing in different directions as she thought 'maybe it was in his movements'. She then turned to see Tad and Chad laughing so hard as they were walking off, laughing. Trixie gave a chuckle as soon as Tad and Chad left, laughing their butts off.

Trixie then turned to Timmy as she chuckled, "Okay, Timmy, I don't know exactly what you did, but you made Tad and Chad laugh... heck, I'm laughing too! You have to be the funniest boy on Earth then, if the rumors were true..."

Trixie gave a big laugh as she was about to faint. "Hold me, Timmy, I'm about to faint from laughter."

Timmy returned the gesture as he grabbed Trixie as Trixie gave a smile. For some reason, she was starting to feel like laughing, but she tried to suppress it.

"Hey, Trixie, I meant to give this to you on the weekend, but I never got the chance." Timmy smiled as he pulled out the item he was trying to give before. Trixie looked at it... it seemed to be a red flower in a nice red pot... with black irises that looked like eyes a bit.

"F-for me? Why... thank you, Timmy, that's so... heh heh... sweet." Trixie gave a giggle. She could have sworn that she saw the plant opening an eye, but ignored it. "What is it?"

"Just a seemingly harmless plant I got off the Internet." Timmy explained.

Trixie chuckled as she looked at the plant. For some odd reason, she just couldn't stop chuckling to herself, and she didn't know why. Timmy was trying to be appreciative, yet he wasn't being funny on the plant stuff... maybe it was a lingering on whatever the joke was that he pulled on Tad and Chad. "Really, what's the... the name?"

Trixie giggled as Timmy paused. "Uh... I'll have to check on that, but... hey Trixie, if it's not too much trouble... would you mind hanging out with me after school tonight? On a... date?"

Trixie gave a laugh as she said, "Sure, we can do that, just bring your funny with you! My parents are out this evening, so... you can hang out by my mansion tonight... I should tell you, they'll..." Trixie tried to suppress a giggle. "...they'll be... back by n-" Trixie laughed. "BY NINE! So you better get out by eight-thirty when it comes that time."

"Great!" Timmy said as he left. "I guess I'll see you over there then!"

Trixie gave a big laugh as Timmy rounded the corner. As soon as Timmy was out of her sight, she managed to get back to normal as she shook her head.

"What just happened?" Trixie said as she looked at the seemingly harmless plant Timmy gave her. Trixie sighed and smiled as she put the plant in her locker. "Well, at least he made Tad and Chad laugh. That was something for sure!"

Trixie couldn't get over it as she started to go off to Mr. Crocker's classroom. Just why did she continue to laugh throughout a conversation with Timmy? She just didn't understand it...

* * *

It was pretty much an eventful day in the classroom of Mr. Crocker. For one thing, Mr. Crocker was laughing so hard at Timmy's jokes (whatever they were), that he fell out the window and broke his back, forcing class to be dismissed, which was pretty cool for everyone else as they started to run out. Trixie didn't know why everyone was laughing (heck, she didn't even know why SHE was laughing), but she wasn't complaining. If there was no school, guess there wasn't any reason to hang out there...

"Man, can you believe that loser Turner?" Veronica chuckled as Trixie gave a chuckle. "He's like, the most funniest boy in the world!"

"Tell me about it." Trixie smiled as she gave a chuckle, just imagining that it was thanks to Timmy that class was dismissed.

Veronica recovered as she noticed Trixie carrying the potted plant. "To get back at a serious topic, what is that you're carrying, anyway?"

"Oh, just a seemingly harmless plant that was given to me by an admirer." Trixie smiled.

"Oh? Cool! Who gave it to you, Tad?" Veronica asked.

"No, it's not Tad." Trixie shook her head.

"Then, like, it's got to be Chad! I mean, who else do we know from the popular table?" Veronica gave a smile.

"No, it's not Chad, either." Trixie shook her head.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Then who gave it to you?"

"I'd rather not say." Trixie sighed, looking at the plant.

Veronica frowned, eyeing Trixie in suspicion. "Nuh uh, you did NOT just pull the 'secret admirer' card. Come on, Trixie, who is it?"

"What I do in my own time is my own business." Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Veronica said, frustrated. "Tell me!"

Trixie then looked up as she saw her mansion. "Well, there's my place. See you later, Veronica."

"I am not end-" Veronica stopped as she noticed the plant opening its eyes and growling. "Did your plant just growl at me?"

"Why would my seemingly harmless plant growl at you? It's a seemingly harmless plant. See?" Trixie said, holding the plant in front of Veronica. "Sometimes, Veronica, you are so naggy and suspicious. See you tomorrow!"

With that, Trixie turned around and turned her back towards Veronica as she slammed the door in her face. Trixie sighed as she looked at her plant and smiled.

"Finally, alone at last." Trixie said as she started to go upstairs, passing by the servants that were dusting up the furniture. As soon as she got to her upstairs bedroom, she gave a sigh as she put the plant right on the table. She gave a giggle as she set it just right where it would have the most sun. She then looked up at the clock. If Timmy knew her address (and he did) he'd probably get himself here by at least... five-thirty. Trixie smiled as she started to brush her hair. Enough time for her to get herself cleaned up and prepared for her serious date with Timmy Turner...

Trixie paused as she realized something. Was it a date? Did Trixie seriously agree to date Timmy? She shrugged. Well, they were friends. Maybe they meant a 'friend' date, not a 'romantic' date... heaven knows she and Timmy were not that far along to reach that level yet... but still, the gift of the seemingly harmless plant was a very nice gift.

Trixie paused as she looked at the clothes she got. She wondered what she could wear... maybe she could wear Timmy's favorite colors, just to show she cared for him... but what were his favorite colors? Purple was already a good start... maybe a pink jacket, in case they wanted to go out... she then noticed a green hat in the corner. Trixie smiled. She always recalled that Timmy would always carry around green and pink items, so maybe those two colors were his favorites. Not hesitating, she grabbed the green hat and put it on. She gave a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath. She was ready for her friend date with Timmy Turner!

* * *

And there's the third chapter! How was it? If you have any suggestions for other episodes (including this one), leave them in a review or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Screwing Up and Making Up

Here's the next chapter of the sequel to my Timmy x Trixie story! Sorry I took a while to get back to it... and yes, even though Timmy x Chloe is my new and true OTP, I'll still write for my second favorite Timmy pairing! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Trixie smiled as her hair was now combed neatly for her date tonight with Timmy. Personally, she was very excited. Not only would she have a chance to shine, but she felt ready to get together with Timmy.

She then noticed that five-thirty was almost around the corner. She smiled as she knew her parents were out by that time, so it was just her alone... which she didn't mind, but she did want some company every now and again.

It was then she heard the doorbell ring. Excited, she started running down as she opened the door, revealing a smiling Timmy Turner, who was holding a box of chocolates in hand. "Hi, Trixie. Ready for our normal, serious date with each other?"

Trixie looked ready to respond... but for some reason... she was laughing. Even Trixie was finding it odd that she was, but she couldn't stop.

Even Timmy was looking concerned. "Uh, Trixie, I wasn't even joking. I'm not even trying to be funny."

"Not being funny, oh how... how... HILARIOUS!" Trixie laughed, holding her gut in.

"What is coming over you?" Timmy said, concerned as he dropped the box of chocolates.

"I give up. What is coming over me?" Trixie said, trying not to hold in her laughter.

Timmy paused as he examined Trixie. He paused as he did a Fonzie type move. Trixie was holding in her gut.

Timmy then said, "The Stock Crash."

Trixie couldn't hold in her laughter as Timmy's eyes widened as he turned around.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Timmy said to himself. "I gotta go, Trixie. Need to make this right!"

Trixie continued laughing as she shut the door, holding her stomach and sighing and relaxing. It was right about then, Trixie finally gasped in horror as she covered her mouth. "What the heck did I just do?"

Trixie's eyes widened in horror as she realized what had just happened... but she couldn't control herself, she just couldn't stop laughing around Timmy... but why?

She looked down, starting to feel bad. She knew she couldn't chase after Timmy without risking the chance of someone seeing her... so she had to do the next best thing.

Trixie hurried along to her room as she picked up her cell phone and started calling Timmy Turner's number. After all the many times Timmy had left his name and number in her locker, she quickly memorized it by now. It was really hard to get rid of it.

Trixie tapped her foot, waiting for someone to pick up. She sighed as she heard Timmy's voice mail, then the beeping. "Timmy? Trixie. I want to apologize for what happened earlier. I don't know what happened, but... when you started talking... I just couldn't control myself... it was like I was being forced to laugh by... unknown forces. I know you're probably upset with me because of this, and for that, I really am sorry. I DO want to take the date seriously, and I want to date you, Timmy! But... I don't know what happened, but please... don't run off because of my dumb mistake. I'm sorry, Timmy. I really am. Can we talk tomorrow in private? I'll... see you tomorrow when you come. Love you, Timmy."

Trixie sighed as she hung up the phone as a tear was starting to run down her cheek. She just felt like laying down in her room, just not wanting to move.

She didn't know how long she was just laying down, but she knew it had been quite a while. She looked over at her clock and noticed that the time was 7:30. So, it had been at least two hours since she last saw Timmy.

 _"What have I done?"_ Trixie thought to herself. _"Here I am, ready to date Timmy Turner and I blow it. I just... want to talk to him, I..."_

It was right around then that Trixie started to realize that something was off about the room. She quickly turned around and gasped. The seemingly harmless plant that was standing in her room on her desk was starting to grow at a rapid pace as it became a lot more threatening.

"What the-?" Trixie said in shock before one of the vines from the plant grabbed her. She started to scream as she tried to struggle, but the plant sprayed with some neurotoxins, causing her to go into an unconscious state.

The last thought that plagued her mind was that of Timmy Turner... and how she wanted him right now...

* * *

"Trixie?"

A groan was heard as Trixie tried opening her eyes.

"Trixie? Come on, say something, are you okay?"

Trixie blinked, focusing her eyes a bit as she noticed Timmy holding her in his arms. "T-Timmy. I'm... not dead?"

Timmy shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry about killing your seemingly harmless plant, but I had a good reason behind it..."

Trixie then smiled as she did something uncharacteristic that would have been viewed by the popular kids she knew... she hugged Timmy. "Oh, Timmy, I don't care what happened, you saved my life! That's all that matters right now!"

"You're not mad?" Timmy said in surprise.

Trixie sighed as she looked at the head of the plant that Timmy had killed, then noticed the gardening tools next to him. Trixie smiled as she pulled Timmy close. "I'm grateful... just... what was that plant, anyway?"

Timmy sighed. "It was my fault, I should have looked at what that plant was. I looked it up on the Internet..." Timmy shifted his eyes a bit, as if knowing more. "...and when not on its' home habitat for three to four days straight, it turns into a monster and eats your heart out when seven-thirty rolls around."

It was then Trixie noticed the time being 7:40... which had now changed to 7:41.

Timmy continued with the story. "The guy that gave me the plant told me it was 'seemingly harmless', and I was dumb enough to believe it. I'm really sorry, Trixie. I can understand if you don't want to..."

"Timmy Turner. You just saved my life back there! Why would I not want to hang out with the most awesomest guy that would do that?" Trixie smiled. "Sure, you should have known better than to give me a killer plant... but in a way, I should have known better than to laugh at your face the minute you said you wanted a serious date..."

"Yeah... I got your message after I... decided to stop being funny." Timmy said.

"How do you stop being funny?" Trixie asked, curiously.

"Well... you're not laughing spontaneously that whole time we were talking, right?" Timmy asked, out of curiosity.

Trixie gave a smile as she laughed... a true laugh, not a forced one set by the universe as she gave the brown haired, buck toothed kid she loved a hug. "Now this is more your style, Timmy. You can be funny when you have to be."

"I suppose so..." Timmy said as Trixie offered her hand.

"Don't worry about the room, I'll have one of my butlers clean up the damages. I'll try to see if we can get the date underway... or what's left of it." Trixie said. "That is, if you like..."

Timmy gave a smile as he held Trixie's hand. "I'd like that."

Trixie smiled as she and Timmy started to go out of her room as she offered to let him explore the rest of her mansion... needless to say, it was a pretty good night for Timmy and Trixie...

* * *

And that's the fourth chapter! How did you guys like it? More to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Caught in the Act!

All right, after someone asked me about this story, I decided to be a bit lenient and give this old puppy an update! Besides, it's due for one! Anyway, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day as Trixie yawned, waking up from a nice, deep and relaxing sleep. She shook her bed hair a bit as it almost transformed into her natural flowing locks. Looking at a nearby mirror, she knew that she would have to brush it deep down to get the right angle.

As Trixie walked over to the mirror, she couldn't help but think about yesterday, about how sweet Timmy was during his limited stay, even if it was for a couple of hours. She remembered getting deep into the topics of arcades and video games as Timmy answered each question she had in delight. It just felt right for her as she looked up at the ceiling. She then noticed the spot where the 'seemingly harmless' plant once was. She happily sighed in relief, knowing that Timmy came to rescue her in the nick of time, even if he did make a mistake.

As Trixie combed her hair neatly and waved it around, she smiled. She paused as she looked at the clock.

The time was now 6:03 AM. She gave a nod, knowing she had time for a quick shower.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Trixie walked out of the bathroom, all dressed up, freshen up and ready to head downstairs, like a proper lady. She carefully walked down the steps, sighing as she knew she HATED doing it this way, but her mother DID tell her that that is how 'ALL' proper young ladies walk... unlike the female vagabonds that litter the world.

Trixie just shuddered, just thinking about her mother. She was pretty thankful she was out for a few months, because had she known that Trixie invited a 'lower-class' boy over at the Tang household... she knew she would have been yelled at. It was bad enough that she had to hide any geeky stuff she liked in secret hiding places.

"Good morning, daddy." Trixie nodded towards her father as Mr. Tang was looking towards a newspaper.

"Good morning, honey." Mr. Tang said as he looked up. "So... Trixie... had a nice time last night?"

"Oh, you know..." Trixie paused. "Just the same quiet night..."

"Really?" Mr. Tang said. "Did anybody visit last night?"

Trixie paused as she gave a nervous smile. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Mr. Tang said as he pushed a button as a TV monitor came into place. "...maybe the fact that some unfunny looking boy broke into our home with a pair of hedge clippers!"

Trixie's eyes widened as she noticed on the screen Timmy Turner running into the house and upstairs towards Trixie's room.

Trixie gulped nervously as Mr. Tang fast-forwarded the video with the remote. "He went into your room, and didn't come out until about a few minutes later... with you in hand and talking."

Trixie gulped again as beads of sweat began to drop. "Er..."

"And just before I came back, you escorted him out the door. I just want to ask, young lady... who is that young man that had the hedge clippers, and why do you seem to know him?"

"Well..." Trixie yelped as she looked around nervously. "You see, none of the servants were nearby, and there was a large... spider that was crawling around the room."

"A spider?" Mr. Tang said suspiciously.

"Well..." Trixie looked around. "Yes, a huge spider. It was at that moment the boy came in with the hedge clippers and got rid of the spider for me. You see... he's a boy from my school who... was looking for you for work as a gardener?"

"Really?" Mr. Tang asked.

"I told him you and Mother weren't home, and we kind of started talking. He's a nice kid, though on the... lower-class side. You see, he heard the Tangs needed a gardener for their garden, so he was wondering if he could get a job from you."

"This late?" Mr. Tang raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't exactly know when you'd be accepting." Trixie gave a nervously smile.

There was dead silence for a couple of minutes... before Mr. Tang smiled, "When you see that boy next time... can you tell him that I'll probably be upstairs near my office. In fact, bring him over. I'll see if I can arrange some good hours."

Trixie's eyes widened in shock... then sighed in relief. "If I do see him, I'll tell him that."

"Well, I'd stick around, but you know I got to keep track of the finances and all." Mr. Tang said as he got up. "Meanwhile, Trixie, I believe you have school today."

"Hm?" Trixie looked up... before her eyes widened. "Oh, yes, yes... of course, of course."

Trixie grabbed a piece of buttered toast as she ate it down with ease and went over to her father as she kissed him on the cheek. "Love you, daddy!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!" Jonathan Tang smiled as Trixie started to go off... before slowing down and started to 'gracefully walk'.

Mr. Tang could only sit back, a hidden grin on his face as he focused on the paper. He may like being rich, but in a way, he was almost like Trixie... maybe it was time for a little scandal to come their way...

* * *

Trixie gave a sigh of relief as she went outside and stepped out of the gate as she spotted the bus stop. Gathering her things, she quickly waited by as she noticed the bus approaching. Trixie sighed as she adjusted herself. Another day, she thought. Another day...

* * *

All right, and we'll end this chapter here... how did you like it? Now, this may take a while to get back in the groove, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Being Honest With Yourself

Okay, let's give this story an update, I feel like this needs one. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been at least two, maybe three weeks since the incident at Trixie's house, about the mysterious 'seemingly, harmless plant' that had attacked her house and Timmy saving her life from the creature. And she had never felt more grateful. But the more she thought about it, the more she found Timmy Turner to be... more of an interesting individual than people think.

Sure, she KNEW that he wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school... in fact, the pink hatted boy was on the 'losers' chart... but why would he be on there? She was sitting down and wondering herself just why or HOW the 'populars VS losers' debate was a thing.

Thinking long and hard about it, she knew that just because she's popular, doesn't mean she's not inhuman. And with her sneaking around, hanging out with Timmy, even if it is just for a few minutes or close to an hour, she found that she and him share similar things in common. Both liked comic books, both liked playing video games... heck, she never knew that he would enjoy a cheesy soap opera, yet there was a boy who really got invested in the story.

But Tad, Chad, Veronica, all the other people in the popularity table... they would never understand her interest in the nerdy aspects. She wasn't even supposed to find Timmy Turner, the most unsuccessful loser in school hot, and yet, she found him pretty irresistible and playful.

She sighed as she looked up towards the sky. She always wondered what would have happened if the popularity and losers faction didn't exist. If... if things were different... maybe she would have gotten to know Timmy more.

She sighed as she looked down.

"Hi, Trixie."

Trixie jumped as she turned... then sighed in relief as she saw Timmy approaching. "Hi, Timmy. Listen, can we talk somewhere private?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "Sure."

Trixie took a deep breath as she moved to a nice, shady part of a tree and sat down as Timmy joined her. As Timmy got comfortable, Trixie took a deep breath, "Listen... I know we... haven't seen each other pretty much eye to eye in the past, but ever since the day you saved my life, I've been starting to appreciate you a lot more... more so than you think."

"Gee, thanks." Timmy said, blushing.

"Well, it got me to thinking about you and... whether I made the right choice or not." Trixie sighed.

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Trixie paused. "Well, I was thinking about the chart... you know, the one where populars dominate, and you're on the losers side..." Timmy's face fell flat. "...and I was thinking... just WHAT is the difference between popular people and people that... well, don't understand the things that are 'in'? I mean, we're still people, aren't we?"

Timmy paused as he put a hand on his chin. "I see your point, Trixie... but I don't know the answer. I mean... I'm just an average kid that no one understands."

"And that really strikes me, Timmy, because... well... I want to understand you. I mean... I don't see my mother all too often, and my father... well, he's a great guy, but sometimes, I feel he gets a little suspicious, especially when it comes to me and you together." Trixie smiled.

"Well, I have been hired unexpectedly as your gardener in your home every Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays." Timmy frowned... then yelped. "Not that I'm complaining. I mean, I LOVE helping you and your family out in your mansion. And I like the small talks we have on those days. But... you know, if you don't want me..."

"That's the thing... I want you!" Trixie blurted out, making Timmy's eyes widened in shock... and Trixie could have sworn she saw a pink and green squirrel almost fall out of the tree in shock, but paid it no mind. "Wh-what I mean is... I want you to be with me. Yes, I do have Veronica, Tad and Chad, but they're too focused on popularity and... well, I guess you can say that they're not EXACTLY friends."

"So... we're friends now, huh?" Timmy said in surprise.

"If you'll take me." Trixie said.

Timmy laughed. "You know, Trixie... the moment you started talking to me... we were already good friends."

Trixie smiled as she gave Timmy a hug. "You're so sweet, Timmy!"

Timmy blushed as he hugged Trixie back, his thoughts were now playing a potential wedding between himself and Trixie, the way they were pretty close.

Trixie sighed as she let go of Timmy, Timmy smiled, "Thank you for giving me a chance, Trixie."

"I should thank you for making me feel comfortable in my shell... though I wish that stupid popularity and losers thing in my school didn't exist..." Trixie sighed. "It'd be easier to hang out with each other all the time, then."

Timmy paused as he looked over at Cosmo and Wanda, who were sitting nearby, in their squirrel forms. "Maybe there could be a way... all you need to do is find... a crack."

Timmy then got up and nodded, "Well, I better get going, Trixie. Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"I'll try not to act too friendly to you in public!" Trixie smiled as she watched Timmy go off. Trixie sat down and paused as she looked up. "A crack..."

Trixie's eyes widened in glee, getting an idea as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and called a number. She paused as she waited for someone to pick up the phone. "Hello, Veronica? I was wondering if you could come over to the mall today? You know... just to hang out?"

Trixie backed her phone away for a moment so that she wouldn't hear the ear-piercing scream coming out of the phone. After that was done, Trixie smiled as she said, "So, that's a yes, then?"

"Like, for sure. I'll be right over!" Veronica said as the phone clicked down. Trixie smirked to herself as she put her phone in the pocket of her skirt, then clapped her hands together in glee.

 _"If I can find some sort of cracks... some sort of secrets in all of my so-called 'friends', the days of the popular table factions will be at its end..."_ Trixie smiled in glee. _"Time for some behind the scenes work!"_

* * *

All right, with that, the fifth chapter is at its' close! How did you guys like it? I think I finally figured out what I can do with this story, and I think I can get it good and rolling from here on in! Also, sorry for not making this a long chapter, but to an extent, there are plenty of ideas that I feel would be saved for future chapters. I promise next chapter will be longer than thi one! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
